


It Feels Like Freedom

by cadkitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hunters, Masturbation, Strippers, Terrible Humor, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel leave the strip club behind and Dean finds out a few things about the angel along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels Like Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beekeepercain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/gifts).



> Request was for what happened between the strip club and the house during episode 3 of Season 5.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Angel" by Massive Attack

Dean slid into the Impala, a grin on his face as he shook his head, glancing over at Castiel as he got into the passenger seat. “I haven’t laughed that hard in years,” he offered by way of explanation, Cas still staring blankly at him, as though he still had no comprehension of where things had gone wrong back there.

The younger shook his head, turning on the car and putting it in drive, pulling out onto the main street and chuckling to himself. “You’re really lost on things sometimes, aren’t you?”

Cas lifted his shoulders in what Dean had come to see as his version of a shrug. It was always this strange, half-frozen action that didn’t ever seem to complete until Castiel realized his shoulders weren’t in their normal position any longer, then he’d let them down, minutes... sometimes hours later.

Dean snorted a little and took another corner, stopping at a stoplight and glancing over at Cas. His breath caught at what he found there, the angel’s zipper down, obviously forgotten in their haste to leave the strip club after his idiotic statement to the stripper. But that wasn’t what caught Dean’s interest. No... the straining material of his pants did. He was certain in that moment that if Cas caught on, it’d be all too obvious – even to the angel – that he was pretty much fucking him with his eyes.

His own pants felt tighter, his cock slowly filling with blood as his arousal swayed more toward what was happening right then. Excitement thrummed in his veins as he glanced back at the light, finding it green, and pressed on the gas, accelerating the Impala through the intersection and toward their destination. “Tell me, Cas... I know you’re a virgin, but did you ever take the time to feel yourself out?” He gazed over at the angel, waiting on a response, but all he got in return was a blank look, Cas blinking slowly at him, like he had just asked him if he knew when his second head was going to grow in.

Sighing, Dean looked back at the road. “Self-love, man... like masturbation? Jerking off? Choking the chicken?”

“Choking... the chicken?” Castiel sounded slightly astounded and slightly horrified. “Like to eat?”

For a long moment, Dean thought he wasn’t going to be able to breathe properly ever again. But after a few wheezing-laughs, he managed to get himself back under most of his own control. Shaking his head, he pulled up to a stop sign and pointed blatantly at Castiel’s crotch. “No. It’s an expression. Have you ever done anything about that when it happens?”

Cas stared down at his crotch, looking a little bit perplexed, and then shook his head. “Hasn’t happened before.”

Dean arched one eyebrow and snorted. “Never?”

“No.”

Dean stared at him for a moment longer and then shook his head a little, focusing on driving again... well, mostly focusing on driving. Part of his mind was definitely on the angel’s erection and how much he definitely wanted to get a piece of that. It wasn’t all that common-place, but Dean sometimes did find himself in the mood for something other than the fairer sex. And right then, he wanted – more than anything – to show Castiel how it could feel to do something about what was happening to his body.

He pulled off the main road and wound through a few back roads until he found a nice empty stretch of field, the wheat tall enough for him to get the car hidden behind a row of it from the road. Cutting the engine, he got out, watching Castiel do the same. A moment later, he climbed into the back seat instead, settling there and motioning Cas in as well.

The angel got in and sat down on the seat, the most incredibly blank look on his face.

Dean slid closer to him and then took Castiel’s hand. “Have you ever been attracted to a man, Cas?” He was almost embarrassed by how much his voice had dropped all of a sudden, how badly he obviously wanted this with Castiel.

Cas stared up at him and then gave a single shake of his head. “I have not been... attracted... to anyone, Dean.”

“Bullshit.” Dean reached down, slowly running his fingers over the tent in Castiel’s pants. “This says otherwise. And it’s a resilient fucker, too.”

Castiel moved his gaze to his own lap, blinking at the tent in his pants. “This is most unusual.”

“It’s a hard-on, Cas... men get them when they’re horny.” He shrugged. “Or... just because... but mostly when we’re horny.” He gasped, his hips jerking as Castiel’s hand slid over his own clothed cock, exploring the tent he was making in his own pants.

“Are you... horny... right now?” For once there was a certain curiosity in the angel’s voice and Dean found himself beyond thankful for it.

“Yes,” he breathed out, his hands reaching for Castiel’s pants, opening the button and then reaching for the underwear beneath. He caught hold of the fabric and lowered it, slowly revealing the other’s cock to his gaze. Once he had it out in the open, he gasped softly, his hips bucking into Castiel’s hand as his arousal skyrocketed. “God... you’re glorious, Cas... and so fucking hard.”

Castiel paused his exploration of Dean’s body to look down at his lap, his head tilted slightly to the side as he examined his own body. “I do not believe God did this, Dean.”

Dean choked out a laugh, moving closer to Cas, reaching down and unfastening his own jeans. Once he had them undone, he breathed out, “Watch me,” waiting until Cas’s eyes were on his cock. Once he was sure the angel was looking, he lowered his boxers down, revealing his length to the other’s gaze. “This is all for you... I want _you_.”

Cas almost seemed to hesitate, his hand hovering in the air between them for a moment. But after a deep breath, he slowly slid his fingers over Dean’s cock, gently exploring his entire length, then lightly caressing his balls before going back to the head, fingers rubbing there.

“Shit... Cas,” Dean gasped softly. He took a moment to gather his mind and then shifted, sliding an arm around Castiel’s body. “Trust me and move with me, okay?”

Cas nodded, allowing Dean to shift him down on the seat, watching him in fascination as Dean straddled his hips and then slid over his body, shoving both of their pants down to mid-thigh. A few more moments and then Dean’s body came into full contact with Castiel’s own, his hips pressing close, their erections side-by-side, heavy against Cas’ belly.

Dean leaned up and pulled his shirt off, tossing it into the front seat of the Impala, shoving Castiel’s shirt up enough to see his abdomen before he lay back down on top of him and began slowly shifting his hips. He let out a moan as he moved over Cas, his cock definitely enjoying the situation, the feeling of another cock sliding alongside his own. “Hnng... ah... Cas,” he breathed out, cupping the angel’s cheek before leaning in to kiss him, urging him to respond.

It took a little bit before the thought slipped into Castiel’s mind that Dean was looking for a response to what he was doing, that maybe he didn’t want him to just lie there beneath him like a log. Hesitantly, he moved one hand to the small of Dean’s back, the other to his shoulder. And after a few moments of examining what Dean was doing to him, he began to kiss him back, a bit stunted and confused at first, but gradually warming up.

An urgency began to grow inside him, something he couldn’t understand at all. But he felt the need to move, to push his hips in opposition to the way Dean was, the desire to make the burning heat in his abdomen grow into something more. He didn’t know what he was aiming for, but he knew he _needed_ it like he’d never needed anything else since he’d been put in this body.

Above him, Dean was moaning, ecstatic that Castiel was responding to him, that he had the angel’s hard cock pressed against his own, smearing pre-cum across Cas’ abdomen. He shifted up a little bit, releasing the kiss and simply gazed down at what they were doing, watching his cock thrust alongside Castiel’s, watching the angel’s hips buck up to meet his each thrust, an inherent rhythm in them that was obviously base instinct. “How does it feel?” he whispered out. “Describe it to me, Cas.”

Castiel’s face took on his usual thoughtful look, his eyes having that faraway look for a moment before he responded. “Sort of like... the moment we escaped Hell.”

“Freedom,” breathed Dean, hunching over further, putting more effort into their thrusting, his own end boiling just under the surface, ready to burst forth at just the slightest bit more. “Cum for me, Castiel.”

Cas closed his eyes and then finally, whispered out, “I don’t know how.”

Dean let out a soft groan, leaning down to whisper hotly in Castiel’s ear. “Who would have thought I’d be teaching an angel to cum.” He took the lobe between his teeth, tugging lightly and then flicking his tongue over it in apology. One hand slid down, pressing low on Castiel’s abdomen. “Is it wound up tight in here? Does it feel like it needs to explode?”

“Yes,” Cas let out, finally his usual tone of voice slipping for something different, something more built from desperation and arousal. “Almost... painful?”

“That’s right,” Dean breathed out. “That’s your orgasm wanting out.” He slid his hand down to grasp the other’s balls, lightly kneading, his hips moving faster. “Mine wants out, too, Cas... I’m almost there.”

“Where?”

Dean let out a half laugh, shaking his head. “About to cum,” he gasped out, the whole car moving with his efforts now, his desperation to arrive simply unbearable. He closed his eyes and buried his face against Castiel’s shoulder. “Oh God... oh Cas... here it is! I’m gonna give it to you! Do you want it, Cas? Tell me you want it!”

Castiel’s arms slid around Dean’s back and he stared up at the roof of the car, confusion clouding his gaze. “Of course I want it, Dean.”

“Tell me to cum,” Dean whispered out into the angel’s ear. “Just like that... those words. Say them, Cas... I need you to fucking say them.”

“Cum, Dean.” The angel’s lips pressed into a thin line, his body trembling as he pushed up off the seat, his eyes going wide.

A moment later, Dean thrust one last time, stilling as he began to warm the area between them with pulse after pulse of his release. “I’m cumming, Cas,” he breathed out. “Do you feel me?”

“Y-yes,” Castiel let out in a half gasp, his hips bucking of their own accord, something about the intensity of the moment taking over his body’s actions, doing what his mind didn’t know it needed to. His back arched and his hips snapped up hard as he cried out, something hot filling every single inch of his body for a moment, and then spirals of what he supposed was pleasure slamming through him as his cock released his own offering alongside Dean’s.

The moments passed by and finally, he settled down against the seat, his breathing fast and curiosity flaming bright in his eyes. “Teach me more, Dean.”

The hunter let out a soft chuckle, pulling back and letting his fingertips caress the side of Castiel’s face. “All in good time, my angel.” He leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to his lips before giving him a serious look. “Survive tonight and I’ll show you the world, Cas. I promise you.”

It was all the angel could do to simply stare up at him and give a single nod. _This_ was definitely worth being around for.

**The End**  



End file.
